


Leading two

by ArtificialWick



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, F/F, Smut, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialWick/pseuds/ArtificialWick
Summary: When ringmaster Rupaul falls ill, it’s up to Fame to lead the show but, she ends up leading more than just that.





	Leading two

**Author's Note:**

> Original A/N posted on August 13th 2017:  
> A/N: Shameless Famelet circus AU smut, length 1.6K. It’s a one-shot and I’m not planning on doing another greaser’s girl where it get’s unlimited sequels. Fame goes by she/her, Violet uses they/them pronouns! As usual, Frida wrote the outline and I worked it into a full story! Feedback would be well appreciated! xoxo Wick

The curtains of the tent fluttered and the whole big top rumbled as the music played and the audience came in. Fame watched with anticipation from backstage, her teeth clattering nervously as she gazed at the thousands of people filtering into the bleachers to watch the show. She had performed in front of crowds even bigger than this, but this was the first time she’d be a ringmaster. Normally, she was the animal trainer. She’d go out into the ring and do tricks with her chickens, her dapple dachshund dog Mina, and all the other circus puppies for the enjoyment of all the crowd.

Ringmaster Rupaul normally led the show, walking out in a dashing long coat, suit and top hat with a sparkling golden lining. But, this time was different. The ringmaster had fallen deathly ill, he was too weak to carry on for the show but didn’t want to disappoint the thousands of people. Thus he had ended up asking Fame to step in for tonight.

She looked at herself up and down in the mirror. She had exchanged the traditional ringmaster suit for a tight, white and black leotard that showed off her curves and legs nicely, the long, flowing coat gave her a nice silhouette. With white gloved hands, she fixed the top hat to the long and flowing curls on her head. Fame chewed on her lip nervously, until in the mirror, she noticed the dashing dame walking up behind her.

“Hey there,” Violet smirked, hugging Fame from behind, resting their head on her shoulder. “I’m loving you in a ringmaster outfit, babe… it makes you look so powerful…” they crooned, placing a quick kiss on her cheek. Fame sighed, comforted and content. Blushing, she was loving the feel of the burlesque dancer so close to her, but she still couldn’t stop all the nerves and worries that were clawing at her like the way that lions clawed at the bars of their cages.

Fame looked away, biting her lip again. Despite Violet finding that insanely sexy, they knew something was wrong. When they started rubbing and massaging her shoulders, they decided to address it directly. “What’s wrong, babe?”

The blonde paused thoughtfully and tossed her head, embarrassed. “I’m-uh…well…I’m nervous about tonight…” she admitted. “I just can’t stop thinking about all the things that could go wrong. What if I don’t get my cues right? What if someone lets loose a tiger? What if-”

“Really?” quipped Violet, interrupting her train of thought “that’s it? Oh baby, listen to me, look at me.” They turned Fame around by her shoulders so they’d be facing each other. Fame found it hard to look into Violet’s dark eyes and not the rest of their body, seeing as how the gorgeous they were already in their aerial silk performance outfit, which consisted of nothing but a black lacy bra and panties with rose designs, a tight leather corset which was to be removed during the burlesque act to reveal soft, milky white skin, and matching black garters with roses embroidered on them.

“You’re going to do amazing tonight, love,” Violet smiled, caressing her face. “You look beyond this planet beautiful, you’re going to go out there and kick some ass, I have confidence in you and if you get out of your own head, you silly thing, you can have some confidence in yourself too.” Fame leaned into their touch, their foreheads touching. For a moment everything quiet down and her mind stopped racing a million miles an hour.

“Thanks Vi,” she grinned, “that’s just what I needed to hear.” And with that boost of confidence and love, Fame strutted out to the center of the ring, the spotlight hit her, and the show began. With a small and barely noticeable tremble she addressed the audience, her voice growing stronger, loud and booming by the time she announced the first act.

Everything went amazing! She introduced every act with commanded the ring and the title like it was her own, getting drunk on the feeling of putting on an amazing show and being in power. It was just how she liked it, she felt special now that she was the circus’ leader and enjoyed it.

After she had introduced Violet’s performance, the last of 14, she watched from the wings, looking up at the artist wrapped in velvet silk. They wrapped the silk around their feet and slid down into a perfect split, unzipping their corset and tossing it to the ground. Their bra followed to reveal a set of diamond encrusted pasties.

Fame found her hand wandering south and absentmindedly rubbing herself through her leotard and letting out a little whimper when Violet let their hands wander over their body, nothing but a sexy allure.

Just as quickly as Violet’s act had started, it ended. They took their bow and received the applause warmly. Fame almost missed her cue, so caught up she was in the beauty that was Violet Chachki. Her friend tapped her on the shoulder as they walked backstage and Fame went out for the finale. They always let everyone back out one more time before calling it a night.

The applause was deafening but rewarding, giving Fame the feeling that tonight went more than alright. Walking circles in the ring and then walking backstage again as the audience was let out was a tradition, one they kept high despite master Ru’s absence.

Fame felt like it was just a blink before the audience was gone, another wonderful show ended. She was in her tent at her vanity, taking off her coat, top hat and gloves, still feeling high and woozy off the feeling of a great night. Her body buzzed as Violet’s performance replayed over and over in her head. She could have seen it a hundred times by now, her act always right before Violet’s, but she never missed it.

However, their ears must’ve been burning, because at that moment, Violet strutted into her tent. “You put on a great show tonight little Ring-mistress,” they teased. Fame laughed and walked over to them.

“I couldn’t have done it without you, my muse.” They were inches away from each other now. “I did thank you for all your help already, but I haven’t thanked you properly….” she dragged on, raising an eyebrow. Violet looked up at her and raised an eyebrow back, as if they didn’t know exactly what she was getting at.

“What do you mean, ‘properly’?” they countered with a smirk. They knew exactly what Fame meant but, just wanted to drag this moment out with her as long as possible. Closing the distance between them, Fame leaned down and pressed her lips to Violet’s, raising her hands up to Vi’s head and tilting them gently. The two moved slowly against each other’s lips, making soft little noises, until things started to get a little more heated. Fame slipped her tongue into Violet’s mouth, the younger one happily letting her in, moaning as they felt Fame’s tongue poking at their cheeks.

Her hands started to wander, trailing down Violet’s back and down to their ass, cupping it firmly. Violet squeaked and pressed themselves further into Fame. Fame laughed as she continued to kiss them, the vibrations sending little shocks throughout all of Violet’s body. They were becoming unraveled, blushing fiercely as they couldn’t control their hips thrusting subconsciously. Fame smirked and lowered her hands to Violet’s thighs, lifting them up with relative ease and pinning them against the back wall.

Violet’s legs instinctively wrapped around Fame’s waist as she pulled away from their lips and dove into their neck, licking, biting and sucking, making sure to leave a hickey or two that would need a lot more than just foundation to cover. Violet’s breathing got heavier and shakier as both of them grinded against each other. Violet could easily feel their wetness soak through their panties completely and drip down onto Fame’s thigh, which was conveniently placed between her legs and pressing up into her crotch.

Removing her leg, Fame had one hand holding up Violet, the other one snaking between their legs and rubbing their clit. Violet was reduced to a writhing and moaning mess beneath her sooner than later. They were giving small little kitten whimpers as Fame’s fingers glided over them. Fame slipped two fingers into them easily, as they were already slick and wet. She curled them up and pumped them slowly, gradually building up a faster pace, making Violet squirm and get even louder. Violet was embarrassed at the loud, wet sounds they were making, but it turned Fame on even more.

Pulling them away from the wall, Fame lifted them up again and put her down onto the vanity, making perfume and makeup bottles topple over and spiraling them down to the floor. Violet groaned when they felt Fame’s talented fingers pull out of her, but practically screamed out when Fame dropped down to her knees and teased them with her even more talented tongue, her nose rubbing up and down on their clit. Their hands flew to her stylish blonde curls, holding her as tight as they held the silk. Their hips were bucking forward, pressing into Fame, who didn’t mind it in the slightest.

It only took a few more thrusts before Violet was whimpering and tossing their head, cumming onto Fame’s tongue. They could feel Fame smirking against them as she lapped them up happily, breathing out against their throbbing clit.

“Now I think this has to be my favorite part of the show,” Fame grinned, licking her lips as she stood, helping Violet off of the vanity, as their legs were still shaking. They both collapsed down on Fame’s single bed, hands still wandering and looking for skin to touch, like always.

“Well you sure put on a damn good performance,” They laughed, out of breath, and turned their head sideways to kiss Fame. “I’d love to put on an act with you. We’d put on one hell of a show….”


End file.
